


Thanks for the Memories

by Iforgotthedip



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Active Consent, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Care giving, Daddy Kink, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Gallavich, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Making Love, Memories, Mentions of Past Abuse (Explicit), Nightmares, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sexual Support, Spanking, Support, Therapy, Triggers, sex therapy, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iforgotthedip/pseuds/Iforgotthedip
Summary: An event in the park causes Mickey and Ian to go back to therapy, where Mickey’s memories finally begin pouring out





	1. Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Clovesfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Clovesfanfic).



> Incorporated prompt by @Clovesfanfic! Thank you for your idea I hope I did it justice!

Mickey shudders awake with a gasp, the huge ragged breath he takes in startles Ian beside him “woah, easy tough guy” he soothes, sitting up a little to tighten his arms around Mickey, “it’s alright, I gotcha”

“Where’s Yevgeny?” Mickey pants, looking around wildly. “He’s in his bed baby, safe and sound, remember we tucked him in tonight?” Ian reminds him gently, cupping his cheek and stroking it with his thumb as he places a gentle kiss on the other. Mickey clenches his eyes shut, jabbing his fingers into them as the tears threaten to fall. 

“It’s ok love, I promise, Yevy’s safe and I’m right here” Ian soothes, drawing Mickey close as he sags into him, tucking his face up into Ian’s neck “I need him” he whimpers “can you, please?” 

“Mhm” Ian nods easily, placing a quick gentle kiss against his cheekbone and smoothing his hand up and down his arm. Mickey takes a big gulp of air as Ian places a kiss on his cheek and whispers in his ear “I’ll be right back ok?” Mickey nods frantically as he hurries out of their room and into Yevgeny and Svetlana’s. 

The little boy is sleeping soundly right where they left him, sprawled out on his stomach with his little bum up in the air. “C’mon big guy” he whispers as he scoops his son up gently and turns him into his chest. 

Yev curls into his neck without a fuss.  
Clearly he sleeps like the dead just like his mother. Ian rests a hand on his back, rubbing there and kissing his temple as he carries him back to Mickey. 

The Milkovich man is on his back now, breathing deeply in and out to try and calm his racing heart. Ian makes his way over swiftly, gently depositing the child onto his chest. “There we go” he soothes, stroking Yevs hair back as he kisses Mickey’s forehead. Mickey melts into the little boy, tears flowing freely now as he hugs him tight and breathes in his sweet scent, still very much that of a baby, though he’s not really one anymore. 

When Ian moves to go around the bed to his side, Mickey grabs onto his wrist tightly, making it clear that he wants his husband just as close as his son. Ian quickly climbs over him and wraps his arms tightly around them both, turning Mickey onto his side so that Yev is pressed snuggly between his father’s chests, the safest place in the world for the little guy to be. 

Ian leans their foreheads together, kissing Mickey’s lips tenderly and cupping his face, wiping his tears as he continues to silently weep. “You havent had one this bad in a while baby. It was the park today wasn’t it?” Ian asks and Mickey nods, biting his lip and snuggling into his lover’s chest as Ian kisses his hair and hugs him tight. 

Their afternoon at the park had been a mostly happy one. After their cigarette break, Mickey and Ian had played with Yevy until he had exhausted them both so much that they needed another one. They had gone down the slide with him over and over again, taking turns being the monster that attacked at the bottom of the twirling plastic tube.

They had helped him go across the monkey bars on their shoulders and pushed him back and forth between each other on the swings. Ian catching him from behind and soaring him high into the air for Mickey to catch and tickle with his claw of doom before he swung him back towards Ian. 

When it was time for his dads to take another cigarette break, Yev had run back to the sandbox to play with another little boy who was there building a castle. They had grinned at each other, glad their boy had a made a friend. This went on for a while, with the two children playing peacefully and Ian and Mickey talking quietly as they passed their smoke back and forth. Until Mickey looked up and saw his son on the other side of the playground, talking to balding, gray haired man who had his back turned to them. 

“What the?” The ex con hissed, on his feet in an instant and making his way over. “Mick?” Ian asked, following after him hurriedly, there was a cloudy look in his husband’s eyes that he knew too well. When Mickey reached the man, he grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around, ready to strike, but the shock and fear in the stranger’s eyes made him pause. “Who the fuck are you?” He snapped instead “and why are you talking to my kid?” 

Ian snatched Yev up, setting him on his hip and quickly standing beside Mickey, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “I’m Jason’s grandfather” the man explained, gesturing to the child Yevgeny had been playing with, who was standing there watching the scene unfold with a questioning look in his eyes. “I was just going to ask him where his parents were” 

“Oh” Mickey said numbly, the color draining from him as the adrenaline left his body and was quickly replaced with confusion and fear. Ian cupped his face, turning it towards him and looking deep into his eyes, letting him know without words that they were all ok. “Thank you” Ian said, turning to the man “sorry we’re a little over protective”

“No worries” the man said easily, a knowing smile on his face “I was the same way when my kids were young, can’t be too careful” Ian nodded, giving the man a genuine smile before he turned his family away and began to walk them toward home, still curled close to his side for comfort and protection.

“Am I in trouble?” Yev asked. Ian shook his head, but it was Mickey who spoke. “No bud but remember we don’t talk to strangers ok? Gonna give Papa a heart attack” Ian looked at Mickey tenderly, rubbing a hand down the back of his head and squeezing his shoulder, knowing that to no fault of his own, Yevgeny had given Mickey a bit more than that. 

Now in the bedroom, Mickey continues to cry as Ian rubs his back, the words finally pouring from him “I thought it was him” he chokes out “I know thats stupid I just, I don’t know I guess my brain fuckin snapped for a minute, I was so scared, if anything ever happened to Yev I’d...“ 

“I know baby, I know” Ian soothes “its not stupid, it was one of those moments, they’re gonna come, but I’m right here ok? Remember, It’s ok to be scared?” Ian asks and Mickey nods through his tears, kissing the top of Yevs head and resting his chin there and he nuzzles into Ian. 

“We missed therapy while we were all sick” Ian whispers “Think it’s time we go back, I’ll call in the morning” “ok” Mickey agrees “but I want you to talk to her about shit too, I think we could both fuckin use it” “ok” Ian agrees quietly, kissing Mickey’s forehead “well do it together” “together” Mickey echos him as they drift off to sleep, wrapped protectively around their slumbering son.


	2. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey go back to therapy

Mickey and Ian stand in comfortable silence, waiting as the elevator climbs towards the office of their therapist, Dahlia. Ian’s eyes flash to Mickey, who is watching the lights flash on number after number, lower lip clenched between his teeth. “You nervous?” Ian asks, reaching out and taking his husband’s hand in his own. 

“Just a little” Mickey mumbles “been a while” Ian nods knowingly, giving him a gentle smile as he rubs a thumb over his palm. “Ill be by your side every minute ok? Promise I won’t let go of your hand”. Mickey nods, leaning in to kiss Ian’s lips tenderly before the doors open and they make their way to the office suite. 

Dahlia Malloy greets them warmly. She is white and in her late forties, and bares an uncanny resemblance to Minnie Driver, as Ian pointed out to Mickey when they first met her. The Irish gypsy settled in Chicago with her family about 10 years back. An ex con like Mickey, she traded in her meth addiction and wild life of traveling for a degree in marriage and family therapy, needless to say, nothing the boys have to talk about surprises her. 

When they’re settled on her couch, Dahlia fixes the couple with a look and gets right to the point. “What’s got y’all back here today?” She asks “it’s been what, almost a month now? Am I chop liver?” They chuckle, grateful for her lax way of speaking. “Nah, we been sick” Mickey explains “Yev got it and gave it to both of us and then...” he looks at Ian for help. “I was low” Ian finishes, knowing that she’s well aware of his bi polar and the vernacular they use to describe it. 

“I see” Dahlia says “and what got you down there, any ideas?” “I think it was just being sick” Ian tells her honestly “I got so focused on taking care of everyone else that I forgot about me, didn’t even realize I had it too until it was too late” “like always” Mickey mumbles, making Ian stick his tongue out at him. Dahlia laughs at the gesture. 

“How long were you out of commission?” She asks. “A week” Ian tells her. “5 days” Mickey corrects. “Woulda been more without you” Ian reminds him, making his husband blush. “We um” Mickey struggles for the words he wants to use “we want Ian to start talking to you too, about his shit, and shits that’s going on with us, if that’s alright ya know, we don’t care if it costs extra...” 

“Nah” Dahlia waves the money off “Insurance covers it, I see both of you anyways, we might as well get it all out there, it’ll probably be good for both of y’all” Ian and Mickey nod their gratitude, hands still clasped together where they rest on Mickey’s knee. 

“What else?” Dahlia asks, eyeing Mickey. He reminds her of her oldest son, Cael, who has a similar habit of burying things deep down inside where he doesn’t have to address them. 

Mickey looks between the two of them, rolling his eyes and looking out the window as he mutters “there may have been an incident yesterday...at the park” “what happened?” Dahlia asks, looking at Ian who squeezes Mickey’s knee, giving him a reassuring nod when he turns back to face them both, preparing to tell his tale. 

“Well” he begins carefully “everything was fine at first, we played with Yev and he kicked both our asses so we took a break and then...” he pauses, collecting himself “then when we looked up again he was talkin to a stranger, and I sorta, ya know, freaked out” “you had an attack” Dahlia confirms and Mickey nods. 

“Thought it was Terry from behind. I know he’s dead and all I just, didn’t know for a minute” Dahlia nods “so what did you do?” She asks. “Stomped the fuck over there” Mickey tells her “was gonna punch the fucker but then I saw it wasn’t him so I stopped” “You didn’t punch him?” She asks and Mickey nods. “And what happened after that?” Dahlia asks, making Mickey look at Ian. “Ian took care of it, he took us home” he says simply, leaning into Ian slightly who leans back, tightening his fingers around Mickey’s own.

Dahlia processes this for a moment, blowing air from between her lips as she nods to herself. “Ok” she says “So, shitty situation, but here are some not so shitty things” “One” she says, fixing Mickey with an intense look. “You stopped yourself didn’t you? When you realized it wasn’t him?” Mickey nods.

“That means your self control is getting better” Dahlia points out. “You’re learning boundaries, even in the moments when you feel like you don’t have any” Mickey thinks about this “yeah I guess so” he agrees, not having thought about that before. 

“Two” she continues “You didn’t even hesitate did you? When you thought it was your dad?” “Fuck no” Mickey scoffs “I’d never let him touch my kid, never let anybody hurt ‘em. I don’t give a fuck what happens after, even to me”

Dahlia smiles at this softly, a mother’s love present in her eyes. “That shows how dedicated you are to your son” she points out “I know you have a fear of being a father like the one you had, there’s some proof that you won’t. You would move mountains for Yevgeny wouldn’t you?” Mickey nods, sniffling and wiping at the tears that prickle the corners of his eyes. Ian wraps an arm tightly around his shoulders, placing a tender kiss on his cheek.

“And three” Dahlia grins, looking at Ian, though it’s still Mickey that she’s speaking to “Ian was there to take care of you. You’ve got a solid support system, which is more than a lotta people can say. Not to mention if you do snap and punch somebody, he’ll be there to bail you out” 

All three of them laugh, knowing it’s true. When they settle down, Dahlia gets serious again, addressing them both. “I think we’re at a turning point in our work together” she tells them. “We’ve talked a lot about Mickey’s triggers and insecurities and that’s great progress, but I think it’s time we start taking some action. Mickey, I think it’s time, if you can, to start sharing your memories” 

“Why the fuck would I do that?” Mickey asks, flustered “s’not gonna change anything” “No” Dahlia agrees “but it’ll make a huge difference in the condition of your mental health. You’ve got years of shit gunk backed up in your psyche, sweetie, the only to way really heal is to get it out of there and deal with it so you can start to move on” 

They’re quiet for a moment as Mickey processes this, Ian’s hand still clasped in his own. His blue eyes burn into his husbands, looking for the security and strength he can always find there. The redhead smiles back at him supportively, reaching out with his free hand to cup Mickey’s cheek and stroke it with thumb, letting him know that nothing Dahlia asks him to do will be done by himself. “Ok” Mickey says finally, turning back to Dahlia. “But don’t expect me to like it or be good at this shit, what I gotta do?” 

Dahlia smirks. “You just have to be open” she tells him “start small, when a memory comes to you, good or bad, just share it. If you aren’t ready to do that with me yet, stick to doing it with Ian. Ian maybe you can help by sharing some of your own memories to help spark things” “I can do that” Ian nods in agreement, squeezing Mickey’s hand, who squeezes back. 

“Don’t push yourself too hard” Dahlia tells Mickey, knowing he’ll do just that. “Just maybe have a drink or two and let your thoughts flow, I know it feel like it, but your past can’t hurt you” Mickey nods, looking at them both as he quietly says “thank you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes a very slight Riches cross over! I couldn’t help myself! ❤️❤️


	3. I’m a Motherfuckin Squaw, Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yevgeny gets into Svetlana’s make up, sparking a happy memory for Mickey to share with Ian

Later that night Mickey and Ian are sitting on the couch watching TV when there’s a commotion back in the house. They hear a scream that obviously belongs to Svetlana and a loud clatter before Yevgeny comes flying out of the bedroom, jumping onto the couch beside them and diving under the blanket that was previously laid over both his fathers laps.

Before they can ask any questions Svetlana comes barreling out behind him, hand still reared back to strike as she curses in Russian. “What happened?” Ian asks as Mickey lifts the blanket to uncover Yev.

His fearful face pops out, smeared with many textures and shades of red and blue. Mickey bursts into laughter, Ian joining him as they realize that the little rascal got into his mother’s make up. 

“Little shit!” Lana hisses, lunging forward “Ya otshlepayu tebya!” “Alright ok, calm your tits” Mickey tells her, fishing his son out from under the blanket and scooping him up. “Cmon buddy lets go take a bath” Ian tells him, patting his back and chuckling as they make their way towards the bathroom. “Why’d you do it kid?” Mickey asks as he sets the little boy down and starts to undress him while Ian starts the water “you knew she’d get pissed”

“I wanted to be spider man” Yev sighs, making both of his fathers laugh out again. “We can get you a mask for that bubba, or some make up of your own” Ian tells him, picking him up and putting him in the tub “Mama needs hers” “yeah so she can hide her wrinkles” Mickey jokes, making Yev laugh as he tickles his cheek “no more rouge til you’re 16 at least ok?” 

Ian raises his eyebrows at that “How do you know what rouge is, Mick?” He teases, making Mickey roll his eyes “From my drag show days, obviously” He chuckles at his own sarcasm, before winking at Ian and softly murmuring “tell ya later”. 

They clean Yev up and let him play in the tub for a while before getting him out and bundling him up in a towel, Ian carrying him to his room to put his PJs on, where Svet is reading a book on her bed. Ian sets the little boy down on his feet. “You have somethin you wanna say to your mom?” Mickey asks him and Yev nods glumly, making his way over to the bed still wrapped up in his towel. 

“Sorry Mama” he whispers, climbing onto the bed and into her lap. Svetlana pulls him close and kisses the top of his wet head “proshchayu tebya, moya lyubov” she says softly, continuing to kiss his face “next time you ask and I make you pretty like me”. 

“That’ll be a challenge” Mickey teases, earning a glare from Lana and a laugh from Ian, who spanks his backside playfully and pushes him out the door as they head towards their own room to get ready for bed. 

After they’ve stripped, peed, and brushed their teeth, Ian gets in bed while Mickey goes to check the locks, like he’s taken to doing at night lately because it helps him feel secure. When he comes back, his husband is waiting for him.

Ian pats the spot beside him and opens his arms for Mickey, who comes right to him, laying his head on Ian’s chest and curling up to his side. Ian rubs his back and kisses the top of his head. They’re quiet for a little while before Ian asks. “So how did you find out about rouge?” 

A soft smile crosses Mickey’s face, obviously embarrassed. “Mandy and I, we um, used to do the same thing as Yev when we were real little, get into my mom’s make up. Mandy did it more than me, and got caught more, but sometimes I did it too, ‘specially when mom was gone and I missed her. It wasn’t like a gay thing cause I didn’t know yet, we just pretended it was war paint” Ian laughs “I can picture that” he says, loving mental image. 

“Yeah” Mickey smirks “used to wait til my dad left and then we’d run around the house and pretend to be Indians” he pauses, grinning “I remember this one time our brothers caught us and started givin me shit, callin me a fag or whatever” Mickey starts to laugh as the memory flows “and I whipped around without missin a beat and told em: “who you callin a fag? I’m a motherfuckin squaw bitch” 

They both burst out laughing at this, Mickey resting his cheek against Ian’s chest and squinting his eyes against the funny tears as Ian laughs into his hair. “We all laughed so hard we almost peed ourselves” he continues. “They all thought it was so funny that they painted their faces too and we had a full on war party, running around the house and through the yard, screamin and makin native calls, probably woulda run around the whole neighborhood if my dad hadn’t come in the front gate” 

Ian stops laughing, looking at Mickey with worry, but he’s still got a grim smile on his face, making Ian relax a little. 

“He started hollerin of course, askin what the fuck was wrong with us and why we were actin like a buncha little fags, and then Iggy...” Mickey pauses, shaking his head and smirking “Iggy looked Terry right in the fuckin face and stole my line “who you callin a fag? I’m a motherfuckin squaw bitch”. We all laughed so hard, Terry lined us up and beat all our asses one by one, Iggy’s the worst, but it was worth it that time, didn’t ruin our fun...I don’t have a ton of memories like that” 

 

They’re quiet for a moment, both processing before Ian says “thanks for sharing that with me, I loved it, I’m glad you had those times even if it wasn’t very often” Mickey nods, snuggling closer as Ian adds “Just more proof that you’re not like him, too, look how differently you reacted to Yev” 

“Well duh” Mickey rolls his eyes “ I don’t give a fuck if the kid wants to wear make up, like he does now or for real later on, he can dress in drag and do the hula for all I care, long as he’s happy it don’t matter to me, and I’ll fuckin kill anyone that’s got somethin to say about it” Ian beams, kissing Mickey’s hair as he whispers “I’ll help you hide the bodies after, you’re a great dad Mick, I’m proud of you” “you too, Firecrotch” Mickey says back, leaning up to kiss Ian’s lips before they settle down to sleep.


	4. Reality Wanes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare brings Mickey to a truth he didn’t want to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, been finishing the semester and transitioning to my summer job! Plan on keeping things flowing a little better from now on! Mickey’s got a lot to face!

That night as they lay sleeping, Mickey becomes restless, tossing and turning as the nightmares haunt him once again. “No” he whimpers, kicking out and curling in on himself. Ian awakes quickly and pulls him close, kissing his temple and whispering sweet nothings into his ear until he finally jolts awake. 

Over time as he’s learned to comfort Mickey, Ians also learned to gauge how severe his dreams are by the way his body reacts. He can feel the desperation in the way Mickey seeks out his skin like a lifeline, burying his face into his neck and clinging to his shirt with balled fists. He sobs there as Ian pulls him into his lap, kissing his neck and shushing softly, knowing that this is not by any means an average night.

“What is it baby?” He asks after a few minutes, rubbing his back and wiping at the tears “what happened huh? What did you see?” Mickey shakes his head, burrowing closer into Ian’s neck as he whimpers “Can’t I can’t, please Ian please hold me” “alright, ok, C’mere ” Ian complies quickly, tightening his arm around Mickey as he leans over to turn on the beside lamp, cradling his husband in his arms like a little child and rocking him back and forth. “You’re safe, I got you” he whispers “Daddy’s right here, my love” 

Ian leans on the other side of the bed and grabs Mickey a Xanax, giving it to him with some water from his bedside bottle before he holds him close again, cradling Mickey’s head where it rests against his chest, still weeping heavily. “I think...” he sniffs after a moment, making Ian look down into his face intently “I think...” he chokes himself up again, bowing his head. 

“It’s alright take your time” Ian assures him, wiping some snot from his nose with a thumb as he cups his face “just breathe” Mickey takes a deep breath, squinting his wet eyes against reality as he chokes out “I think somebody touched me when I was little, Maybe more than one person. I don’t know who or when, I just keep fuckin seein things...” 

He begins to wail again, breaking into Ian who holds him tight and rocks him, his own eyes wet with emotion as he croons “Oh god my baby, my sweet little baby love, everything’s alright now angel, Daddy’s right here, promise I’m gonna keep you safe” 

Mickey cries until he can’t anymore. His body going dry and numb in Ian’s arms as he continues to soothe him, laying down on his back with Mickey’s head resting on his chest. “Gonna look at me different?” He croaks hoarsely, the words so broken and vulnerable that they bring tears back to Ian’s eyes. 

“Never” He chokes back, leaning in to give Mickey a soft kiss on the lips before rubbing their foreheads and noses together “you’re my tough guy, no matter what” 

Mickey manages to smile just a little through his tears, resting his exhausted head back on Ian’s chest as his husband rubs a hand through his messy black hair and kisses it. “We don’t have to talk about it til you’re ready ok? Just rest for now babe, try and relax...You wanna go to the chair?” 

Mickey nods so Ian climbs off the bed and picks him up in his arms, carrying him out to their recliner in the living room and settling him down his lap. He clicks on a lamp on the end table beside them and wraps his arms tightly around Mickey, who snuggles into his chest, resting his head over Ian’s heart. 

“That’s right go to sleep Mick” Ian tells him softly, kissing his hair and rubbing his back as he rocks them back and forth with his heel “I’ll be right here” 

When morning comes, Ian rouses slowly. His back is a little stiff from sleeping practically upright, but he wouldn’t trade it for the warmth of the precious creature curled up in his arms. He runs his hands over Mickey’s sleeping face, appreciating every detail with the pads of his fingers. 

While he always suspected that what Mickey told him last night may be true, the confirmation still breaks him. Who could possibly want to hurt this sweet boy? Who in their right mind could look at him and think of doing such an awful thing? Big and bad as he may be, Mickey has the most genuine soul and fiercely loyal heart of anyone Ian knows, and he can’t fathom wanting to destroy that. 

He’s pulled from his reverie when Mickey shifts and opens his eyes, sighing and yawning before he curls tighter into Ian’s chest. The memories of the night before flooding back to him and making him shudder. 

Ian holds him tight, rubbing his back gently and whispering “good morning” “morning” Mickey croaks back “not so fuckin sure it’s good” Ian gives him a sad smile, smoothing his hair back and kissing his forehead “it’s what we make it, Mick”. 

Mickey manages a grim smile at that, leaning up to capture Ian’s lips in a tender kiss that quickly gets passionate, neither one caring about morning breath in the least as their lips and tongues meet. Ian holds Mickey against him, squeezing his backside and placing gentle kisses against his neck before he pulls back and fixes his husband with a concerned look. 

“You know we don’t have to do this kinda stuff right now right?” Mickey furrows his brow in confusion “sex n’ shit ” Ian explains “if you need to take a break for a while I understand and I support you” Mickey’s eyebrows furrow again, this time in anger as he slams their lips together heavily before burying his face in Ian’s neck, kissing and nipping him there as he whispers:

“Fuck that, need ya now more than ever, Firecrotch, gonna get me through this shit alive”. Ian smiles softly, holding Mickey tighter in his arms, and speaking into his hair as he rubs his backside “Daddy‘lll take care of you, you just tell me what ya need ok?” Mickey nods, making Ian grin and give him a pat. 

They sit this way in comfortable silence for a moment before Mickey stretches and gets up, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders as he mutters “right now I need to get to work” “you’re going in?” Ian asks, shocked, and Mickey scoffs “not gonna sit around here thinkin about shit all day, won’t do me any good” Ian nods knowingly and doesn’t argue as he reaches out to be helped to his feet by his husband, following Mickey into the bedroom to get ready for the day.


	5. The trouble with Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family trouble brings about a miscommunication between the boys, causing Mickey to reveal another dark piece of his past

When Mickey gets home that evening, Ian’s in the kitchen making sandwiches for dinner, the phone cradled in a crook of his neck as he speaks into it, allowing Mickey to catch pieces “Yeah I remember. No I don’t mind at all. I know you guys got the full house now, with Iggy gone we have the room”

Iggy had finally moved in with Fiona last week, they had planned to move Lana so that she and Yev would have their own rooms, but it appeared to Mickey now that this might have to wait. “I gotta ask Mick though” Ian says, turning and noticing his husband just then “oh wait here he is hold on a sec” 

Ian pulls the phone away from his ear and focuses his attention on Mickey, filling him in. “It’s Mandy, she says Molly called, guess her mom actually died for real this time. Apparently she’s livin on the streets up in Milwaukee and needs a place to stay, mind if she crashes here in the spare room for a while? Figure we can wait to move Lana til she gets back on her feet, what do you think?”

Mickey’s features harden up “fuck yeah I mind” he spits, south side swagger emanating from him as he moves to get a beer from the fridge, passing Ian who turns on his heel, this being the last reaction he expected. “Mands I gotta call you back” he says, hanging up the phone and fixing Mickey with a puzzled look. 

“You serious?” He asks, not angry just confused “fuck yeah I’m serious” he snarks “I don’t want the little tranny bitch here startin shit” “she’s your sister Mick you really want -“ “half!” Mickey snaps, slamming the fridge in sudden anger that startles Ian “I don’t fuckin want her here alright?! Can we just fuckin drop it!?” He stomps off toward their bedroom and slams the door behind him, leaving Ian standing there in a state of shock. 

After a moment he makes his way towards their room, opening the door softly and moving towards the bed where Mickey is laying on his stomach, shoes kicked off and face shoved into his pillow. Ian sits behind him and gingerly places a hand on his back, rubbing between his shoulders, feeling Mickey sag into the touch in spite of himself. 

The Milkovich man sits up after a moment, turning to face his lover, pain and frustration evident in his eyes, Ian can see the tears that are begging to fall. “What is it?” Ian asks, reaching out to cup his face “what am I missing -“ 

He’s cut off as Mickey slams their mouths together. “Spank me” he breathes, only flustering Ian more with his request as he climbs into his lap, clinging to him and whining into his neck “Please Daddy, I’ve been a bad boy, I need to be punished”. 

“Ok baby” Ian agrees easily, shaking himself and getting into character. “You been naughty huh?” He asks, turning Mickey over his lap and pulling down his pants and boxers around his ankles. “Need your bottom spanked to behave?” 

Mickey nods, pushing up for Ian who rubs his palms over the pale globes of his backside, squeezing them both before he gives one a firm little slap. Mickey gasps and arches into it, biting his lip in a silent plea for more. Ian smacks him again, a little harder this time, asking “Is that what you want?”

Mickey nods again and arches higher “remember baby” Ian purrs “hurts me more than it does you” and with that he picks up a rhythm with his swats, spanking Mickey again and again until his butt is flushed bright pink. The Milkovich in question relishes each hit, squirming and rutting over Ian’s knee as he whines “Harder Daddy! Faster! More!” 

Ian keeps up with the request, making his lover’s ass bounce and jiggle with each steady swat as he picks up the pace and heaviness of his flat palm. “Oh oh oh!” Mickey cries out, throwing himself up to his knees. 

it’s too late to fuck and Ian knows it, instead he grabs the smaller man around the waist, sitting him on his lap and fisting his cock, jerking it expertly at top speed. Mickey explodes, crying out and biting into Ian’s shoulder as the tension in his body finally melts away. 

He goes limp then, sobbing as Ian turns him over quickly and cleans him up, pulling off his now sticky shirt and laying him down on his side. Ian wraps him up tightly in arms, placing his flat palm over his heart to help steady it, kissing the back of his shoulder until his sobs break into long breathy whines. “There we go” Ian soothes gently, “deep breaths Mick, in and out”. 

When Mickey’s finally calm enough, Ian turns his face back towards his own, wiping his swollen eyes as he cups his jaw. “Talk to me” Ian begs, almost in tears himself “You need to tell me what’s going so I can figure out the right way to help” Mickey sniffs, turning back over and cuddling back into Ian as he prepares to tell his tale. 

“I can’t have her here” he whispers “it’s not the kids fault or nothin I just, she’s gonna remind me of her mom, and I don’t wanna remember her” “She was a tweaker right?” Ian asks and Mickey nods. “Barb” he tells him, she was a fuckin scary meth head, nasty to us and to my mom” “They met?” Ian asks and Mickey nods again. 

“My mom never really had a shot ya know? Her parents were immigrants from Ukraine, no money, no future, especially in this place. Started havin kids before she even got the chance to want em. I think she was only 14 or 15 when she had Tony. After that Terry just kept knockin her up. He’d beat the shit out of her, and she’d get sick of it and leave for a while but then she’d come back and get pregnant again, and after a while there were too many of us to take with her so we ended up left with him. All she ever wanted was a girl, poor thing had 6 fuckin boys in a row. She said she swore I was a girl and cried when I wasn’t” 

Mickey chuckles “maybe she wasn’t too far off since I came out a fag” Ian can’t help but smile at that, holding Mickey tighter in his arms as he continues. “So, finally after me she gets Mandy and it’s the best fuckin thing that ever happened to her” Mickey smiles a little “We all got super Ukrainian names besides her, I remember mom tellin me that she named her Amanda because it meant “Deserving to be loved” 

Ian smiles at that “it fits” he says. “Yeah it does” Mickey agrees before continuing “Anyways, she was always into pills and shit, liked to party you know, but after Mandy got a little older and she realized Terry wasn’t gonna keep his hands off her too, she started usin big time. There was a time when she was gone for about a year, I was around 10 and Mandy was like 8, and that’s when Barb showed up. Terry always fucked around on Mom but this time he had the bitch livin with us and she was a god damn piece of work” Mickey shudders and shakes his head. 

“She was fuckin psycho, she’d beat us, torture us, threaten to burn the house down and kill us in our sleep, all kindsa tweaky shit, we were more scared of her than Terry. So after a few months she ends up pregnant. Terry must’ve told her about my mom wanting a girl, cause she insisted for the whole time that it was, even when the doctor told her it wasn’t and even when Molly came out with a dick. Nobody wanted to argue with her so we just let it be, even Terry cause he probably didn’t give a fuck either way” 

Mickey pauses to take a breath as Ian rubs his shoulder, patiently waiting for him to continue. “So, finally, my mom comes home. None of us were in the house when it happened but I guess she came in and saw Barb there with her “girl” that she got on the first try. Don’t know what was said between them but I think it kinda broke her, cause even after Terry finally kicked Barb out, she was never the same after that. Didn’t come home much at all, stuck to usin, and then she OD’d when I was 17. I know she fucked up with us and made stupid choices and shit but, she wasn’t a bad person ya know?” Mickey chokes himself up a little as he finishes “Nothing like Barb...I don’t wanna be reminded of that cunt bitch and everything she did”. 

Ian’s eyes are prickled with tears as he turns Mickey over and hugs him close. “I’m so sorry baby” he tells him, kissing all over his face “I would never put you in a situation like that if I had known. You come first ok? Always. They can find somewhere else for her to go” Mickey nods, “it’s alright” he whispers, snuggling closer into Ian “You didn’t know. Sorry I blew up, shoulda just told you” 

Ian shakes his head and leans in to kiss Mickey, pecking his lips again and again before he rests their foreheads together. “Gonna call Mandy back?” Mickey asks and Ian shakes his head “later” he says “just wanna hold you for now” Mickey nods, cuddling closer into Ian and closing his eyes.


	6. The trouble with Mandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight with Mandy causes a flashback for Mickey, forcing Ian to step in and take care of him.

Ian doesn’t call Mandy back that night, or the next morning. In fact the conversation doesn’t get finished until Ian shows up at the Gallagher’s the following evening for family dinner. 

He comes straight from work, planning to meet Mickey there when he gets off. Lana and Yev are having dinner and spending the night with Svet’s aunt who is visiting from Russia. Ian’s already on edge from the long day when Mandy meets him at the door. 

“So what did he say?” She asks “You never called me back”. “I’m sorry she can’t stay with us” Ian tells her honestly, setting his bag down and heading towards the kitchen for a beer. “Why the fuck not?” Mandy asks, shocked at the unexpected answer, stopping Ian so he turns to face her again “because Mick said no, he doesn’t want the memories of her mom around, can’t handle it” 

Mandy’s shock quickly turns to anger, a scowl crossing her face as her eyes go cold. “And you think I do?! It’s not Molly’s fault her mom was a cunt!” “I know” Ian tries to pacify her “but Mickey is going through enough right now, he doesn’t need to be put through that on top of everything else”. “Fuck that!” Mandy snaps “You think he’s the only one that’s got problems?! We’re all going through shit! You don’t think I had it just as bad as him? I’m probably even more fucked up! It doesn’t give us the right to treat each other like shit for no reason!” 

At that moment Mickey comes through the front door, immediately sensing the tension in the room as Mandy turns on him “you’re a selfish prick!” She tells him “The fuck did I do?!” He shoots back, confused and defensive in the same moment as Ian makes his way over to stand beside him. 

“You won’t let her stay with you just cause you don’t wanna remember?!” Mandy hollers, the commotion drawing everyone else in from the kitchen. “Fucked up shit happens to all of us Mickey you can’t just go around blaming innocent people! It’s Yevgeny all over again!” 

The shock and hurt in Mickey’s eyes is nothing compared to the fire in Ian’s. “That’s enough” he growls through clenched teeth, stepping between them and extending a hand to keep Mandy back “it’s not your house and it’s not your business so just fuckin drop it, find somewhere else for her to fuckin go”

This only infuriates Mandy further. “Fuck you! I don’t care who owns it I grew up there too! I was fucked up there too!” Her blazing anger turns back on Mickey as she spits “You’re a pussy! You don’t think she beat me too? Burned me? I have a scar in the shape of a fucking curling iron from that bitch! Tell me there’s one thing she did to you that she didn’t do to me! Fuckin tell me!” 

Mickey flusters with rage, about to fire back before his eyes glaze over and he goes quiet, present in another time. “She...” he trails off, looking at Ian now as the sickening realization washes over him. He doesn’t have to say it, Ian already knows. 

He’s got his arms around Mickey in a second, supporting his weight as he clasps his head between his hands, letting out a broken sob and clenching his eyes shut against the tears that begin to fall. “It’s alright, it’s alright I got you” Ian coos, moving them past Mandy to sit on the couch. She stands there shell shocked, along with everybody else. 

Ian kneels before his husband, cupping his face with both hands and resting their foreheads together. “Look at me Mick, everything’s ok now, you’re safe baby, it’s over, I’m gonna take you home now ok? It’s all gonna be ok” Mickey gasps for breath, wiping furiously at his face, shaken and humiliated to be crying in front of the whole family. 

Debbie leaves the room silently, coming back with a glass of water and handing it to Ian without a word. “Thanks Debs” he says, not taking his eyes off Mickey as he helps him drink and then sets it down on the coffee table. He sits down beside Mickey, engulfing him in a hug and giving him his neck to hide his face into. He tilts his head back toward Mandy without looking at her, his tone like ice. “She molested him, are you happy? If you’ll excuse me I’m gonna take him home now” 

“I’ll wrap you up some plates” Fiona offers, making her way into the kitchen to do so, Iggy trailing behind her. “Thank you” Ian calls after her. “Molly can stay with us” Kev offers, and V nods blankly in agreement. Mandy turns silently on her heel and goes upstairs. “Thanks guys” Lip says to them before following after. 

Everyone else dissipates, giving the couple some privacy while they wait for their dinner. Mickey says nothing as he leans against Ian, who keeps him close, placing periodic kisses on the top of his head. When Fiona comes back, she hands the plates to Ian, surprising them both when she pulls Mickey into a hug. 

Shocked and tense as he is, The Milkovich man allows it, resting his head against her breast before she kisses his hair and pulls back “You’re tough as nails kid, you got this” she says, rubbing his shoulder and squeezing it before she gets up and heads back into the kitchen. They watch her go silently before Ian turns to Mickey, stroking his cheek with his free thumb. “C’mon tough guy” he says softly, helping him to his feet “let’s get you home” 

The walk back to the Milkovich house feels like a long one. Mickey doesn’t say much where he stays glued to Ian’s side, hand clenched in his husband’s, trying his best to keep his emotions in check while on the street. It’s not until they get in the front door and set their things down that he breaks again, sobbing into his hands and falling into Ian’s chest when he puts his arms back around him. 

“ssshhh I know sweetheart, I know, we’re home now, let’s sit down huh? C’mon” Ian leads him gently to the couch and sits him down again, settling down beside him and pulling Mickey to recline against his chest. Letting him cry it out there as he rubs his back rhythmically, stroking the hair at his nape and kissing his neck. 

Mickey whines and sniffs, trying to stop the tears that just seem to keep falling. “It’s alright just let it come” Ian tells him quietly “you’re safe in Daddy’s arms Mikhailo, not gonna let anything hurt you I promise” Mickey whimpers at that, nuzzling closer into Ian who tightens his arms around him, hugging him close and kissing him below the ear. “What can we do to help you huh? What’s gonna calm my baby boy down?” 

Mickey looks up him through his tears “help me forget for a while?” He croaks out, big blue eyes staring helplessly into Ian’s. “Yeah?” Ian asks, wiping at his wet cheeks and Mickey nods, sitting up a little. “Ok” Ian says easily, reaching for Mickeys shirt before pulling off his own and cupping his husband’s face, leaning down to give him a soft kiss on the lips. 

Mickey whimpers into it, his whole body melting into Ian’s as the redhead pulls him closer into his lap, placing gentle kisses up his jaw. “I love you” he whispers against Mickey’s ear, kissing it softly “you know that?” 

Mickey nods, throwing his arms around Ians neck and kissing him fiercely as he gently lays him down on his back, continuing to work his way down his neck and chest. Ian presses his open lips tenderly to Mickey’s skin, sucking up the taste of him everywhere he can. He reaches around to cup his backside, squeezing gently as he dips his tongue into his navel. Mickey whines at the sensation, gripping at his fiery red locks. 

Ian smiles up at him, sitting back on his knees and lifting Mickey’s legs up in front of him to pull off his pants and boxers. “My beautiful boy, look at you” he hums, spreading Mickey’s now bare legs and kissing up each one, smoothing his hands up his thighs as he settles himself down between them on his belly. 

Ian dips down, scooping up Mickey’s cock with his mouth and tightening his lips around it as he begins to bob and suckle. Mickey hisses in response and clenches his eyes shut, he reaches down and takes Ian’s hand in his own, keeping it to squeeze tightly on each thrust of his husband’s mouth. 

Ian squeezes back each time, letting Mickey know that he’s right there by his side every step of the way. After a while Ian pops off and runs the tip of his nose up the underside of Mickey’s cock, his taut tongue following it up and back down again, teasing lines along his balls and taint. 

Mickey can’t help but bite a shy smile as he squirms at the sensation. He rolls over with a whine, pressing his cheek into the couch cushion as he arches his back and spreads his knees as far as they’ll go. Ian grins at the sight, rubbing his hands all over his lover’s behind and pressing his lips to each round cheek. 

“No spankins tonight baby” he tells Mickey, patting him gently “Not unless you ask for em, you’ve been such a good boy today, all you get is kisses and rubs” Mickey practically purrs at that, pushing his ass out even further towards Ian who hums in delight as he bends to lick up his crack. He circles Mickey’s rim over and over again with the tip of tongue before nipping softly at an inner cheek, sucking a kiss into the same spot and repeating the motion on the other. 

Mickey, ever the impatient little thing that he is, whines and pushes back on Ian, who chuckles and buries his face in his husband’s ass, using his whole jaw to lap and suck passionately at his hole . Mickey moans loudly, crying out “Fucking fuck!” As Ian slips a finger in below his tongue and begins to thrust with the tip, matching the pattern to that of his mouth.

“Oh Daddy! Oh shit!” Mickey whimpers, lifting himself higher as Ian adds a second finger, curving and twisting them just right to meet his sweet spot. He thrusts back, pushing all the way down onto Ian’s digits, making the redhead smile and remove them. “You ready?” He asks, undoing his pants and smoothing a hand up Mickey’s back. 

The smaller man nods, bracing his knees as Ian grips his hips and sets the tip of his cock against Mickey’s opening. “Can you say it for me?” Ian asks, feeling the need for his verbal consent after the events of the day. “I want you to” Mickey whispers hoarsely, making Ian smile.

“That’s my good boy” he murmurs, snapping his hips softly to thrust the tip inside, gently working his way into Mickey as he picks up a rhythm, the bones in his hips slapping steadily against the thick flesh of his lover’s back end. 

Mickey grunts low in his throat, the sound tapering off into a high pitched whine as he arches his back even more sharply, dropping his forehead against the couch, tattooed knuckles turning white where they grip at the upholstery. Ian lays down over the top of him, skin rubbing to their rhythm as he places kisses along Mickey’s shoulder bone to the back of his neck. 

He licks and nips softly there before continuing the same pattern across the other shoulder bone and back up to the column of his neck. Mickey groans and bucks beneath him, rubbing his cheek against his husband’s and turning his lips back for a rough sloppy kiss, giving Ian all his desperation in the form of a needy tongue. 

Ian gets the message, pulling out and gently turning Mickey over on his back. “There you are” he coos, a soft smile on his face as he cups his love’s cheek and rubs their noses together. Mickey bites his lip as he feels Ian enter him again, locking his legs around the backs of Ian’s own as they resume their steady pace, staring deep into each other’s eyes. 

“Daddy” Mickey whimpers as his tears begin to flow again, unable to stop his emotions from taking over in his fragile state. “Oh no love, It’s ok” Ian croons, holding him tighter and rubbing their foreheads together again “you want me to stop?”

“No!” Mickey wails, shaking his head furiously and clinging to Ian even tighter “More! Love me more!” “I love you more than anything honey, you’re my life” Ian soothes, picking up the pace “I’m right here, I gotchu, whose Daddy’s little baby huh? Whose my sweet boy?” 

“Me!” Mickey cries, making Ian smile “that’s right” he says with a nod “My perfect little angel, you’ve had such a rough day haven’t you? You’re such a good boy Mick, all you need is be loved on huh? Just held and kissed and rocked?” Mickey nods, clenching his eyes shut as he sobs. 

“C’mere” Ian says softly as he scoops Mickey up to straddle his lap, staying inside him and resting their foreheads together. “Here we go ” he murmurs lowly “Daddy’s gonna rock you ok? hold you tight and love you good? Gonna make it all better I promise”

Mickey nods through his tears, wiping at his wet face and sitting himself down onto Ian’s cock as the redhead pushes up into him, gripping his hips tightly and using them to pull him against each thrust. 

Mickey moans into Ian’s mouth, tangling their tongues together and beginning to bounce in his lap as they go harder and faster once again. He drops his face into Ian’s neck after a moment, taking in the comfort of his husband’s smell and using all of his strength to slam down on his hard dick. 

“That’s it” Ian purrs into his ear, gripping his buttcheeks in each hand, squeezing and kneading them firmly in time with their pounding hips “that’s my pretty baby, take it so good beautiful boy, you gonna cum for me huh? Keep bouncin that round ass right on Daddy’s cock? I got you Mick, I love you so much baby, I’m right here” 

“Hold me Daddy! Love me! Oh god!” Mickey screams, losing control between their chests and collapsing into a pile of loose limbs on top of Ian, cock still buried deep inside his ass. His husband is a second behind him, filling Mickey up with a grunt and keeping him close and tight in his arms, rubbing his back and bum and kissing the side of his sweaty face as he cries out the last of his cathartic tears. 

They sit just like this in comfortable silence for what seems like an eternity before Mickey sits up slightly and rubs his nose. Ian strokes his face with a gentle smile, leaning in to kiss him softly. “What do you wanna do now huh?” He asks, rubbing his neck “you ready for bed?” but Mickey shakes his head “kinda hungry” he admits “can we watch a movie?” 

“Yeah sounds good” Ian says, holding Mickey’s hands to help him climb off of his lap, pulling out in the process and watching the mess of their love making leak down Mickey’s thighs and onto his own legs, staining his jeans where they hang half on around his thighs “think we should clean up first though” he says with a chuckle, making Mickey laugh genuinely for the first time that day, and nod in agreement. 

After a long hot shower, they throw on some sweats and tee shirts and head back into the living room. Ian heats up their dinner, which turns out to be rump roast and potatoes, bringing it over with utensils and two open beers as Mickey pops a DVD into the player and sits down on the couch. Ian laughs when the DVD menu pops up and he realizes he’s chosen “The Karate Kid”

“Fuck off, it’s a classic” Mickey tells him, making Ian giggle again as he sits down and kisses his cheek, hugging him close and nuzzling into his neck “it is” he agrees. They start the movie and eat their dinner, sipping their beers and laughing at the cheesy 80’s film quality. When they’re both full and satisfied, Ian props his feet up on the coffee table as Mickey lays his head in his lap. His big blue eyes getting heavier and heavier as Ian strokes a hand soothingly through his dark hair, it doesn’t take long for Mickey to fall fast asleep. Ian smiles down at him lovingly, continuing to smooth his hair back as he lets the movie play through.


	7. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy apologizes for lashing out, leading her and Mickey to have a heart to heart

Later that night, Ian and Mickey both jolt awake to the sound of the front door opening. Ian is disoriented, figuring he must have dozed off at some point watching Mickey sleep through the movie.

Both of their nerves calm when Mandy enters the room, “Hi” she squeaks, the look in her teary eyes melting away both of their anger in a minutes time. “I’m so sorry” she wails, moving to sit beside Mickey on the couch “it’s alright” he mutters, scratching his head awkwardly. “I shouldn’t have said that about Yev, I know how much you love him and everything you’ve been through...and I didn’t know she did that to you, if I did I wouldn’t even have asked” 

Her eyes flash to Ian who smiles softly back at her. On top of being his sister in law, Mandy is his best friend, as long as Mickey is looked after, he could never stay mad at her. “I didn’t really know either” Mickey admits quietly “only found out a couple days ago that I got fucked with at all, didn’t realize it was her til you said that shit to me today” 

Mandy softens at this “I been there” she says “shit like that fucks your memory up” “fuck yeah it does” Mickey agrees, secretly enthused to be talking to someone who goes through the same thing he does “Half the time I don’t even know what’s real”

Mandy nods “you know you can talk to me about this shit right?” She asks Mickey, grasping his knee and looking him right in the eye “We can help each other get it straight” Mickey pauses, staring back at her as he takes in her words “thanks” he says finally, putting his hand over hers and squeezing “Ditto” 

Mandy nods, squeezing back. “Is there anything you can remember that we should know?” Ian asks, wanting all the cards out on the table for Mickey if they can be, he figures a lack of surprises like the ones they’ve faced in the past few days may help the healing process move along more smoothly for his husband. 

Mandy bites her lip, thinking long and hard. Her features cloud after a moment as she turns to Mickey and asks “You know the crack in my headboard?” “Yeah” Mickey says, Ian nods too, all too familiar with the same jagged break in the headboard of Mandy’s childhood bed that still sits in her old bedroom, inhabited by Iggy for the past few years. 

“Do you remember how it got there?” She asks Mickey, eyeing him. “Yeah” Mickey nods “Me n Ig were fuckin around in there and broke it, Terry kicked our asses” “No” Mandy says carefully, shaking her head “that’s what you told him so we didn’t have to tell him the truth” 

Mickey stares intently at her for a moment, his expression hard until his eyes flood with the memory, welling up with tears as he breaks, falling into a hug with his sister who squeezes him back, crying just as hard. 

Ian, startled by this sudden burst of emotion, scoots closer, wrapping his long arms around Mickey from behind so that they reach Mandy too, resting his head against Mickey’s back and holding them both close as they cry it out together. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you” Mickey sobs, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes with the free hand that isn’t clasped in Mandy’s own “you were so little” 

“You did protect me though, you always did, even against Ian remember?” Mandy tells him, making them all laugh through their tears at that memory. Mandy reaches out to wipe away a stray tear running down her brother’s cheek “You stopped him, you were little too Mick, it wasn’t your fault, and now that we’re older I can help protect you too, you just have to quit being a stubborn ass and talk to me” 

Mickey chuckles through his tears, nodding and looking back at Ian who is sitting there quietly with a horrified expression on his face, waiting patiently for someone to fill him in. “Can you?”Mickey asks Mandy, leaning back against Ian who holds him tight against his chest “I don’t think I can” she nods, turning her attention gravely to Ian as she prepares to explain to him what they’ve been talking about. 

“We used to sleep together a lot when we were little you know? For the nightmares, and to watch each other’s backs” Ian nods, remembering doing the same with his own siblings. “So one night my dad gets super drunk with this friend of his and passes out on the couch, and the guy comes into my room where Mick and I are sleeping and he...” Mandy pauses, choking up and regaining her composure before she continues 

“He started touching me, I was scared so I pretended to stay asleep, god I can remember praying it would stop, but then Mickey...” “I woke up” Mickey says quietly “saw what he was doin and I...I started hittin him, as much as a kid that size could anyway” “how old were you guys?” Ian asks breathlessly, making Mickey and Mandy glance at each other for reference.

“Like...6 and 8?” Mandy guesses “anyways, so Mickey tried to fight back but, he was only a little kid, this guy was huge, so then he shoves a pillow over our faces to shut us up and starts doing it to him too, only this time he’s not just touching, he’s grabbing and punching” Ian’s stomach curls as he holds Mickey tighter to his chest, where the Milkovich man sits stoically, tears falling down his cheeks as he speaks solemnly 

“Bed was hittin the wall so hard that it cracked, I remember the sound” “me too” Mandy agrees quietly before Mickey continues “might’ve saved us though cause it distracted him long enough that Mandy got a good nut shot in, that held ‘im off long enough for me to grab the knife we kept under the mattress and hold it to him, he stopped then, but he told us that if we ever told Terry he’d come back and kill us, then he left, and we didn’t tell”

“Mickey told Terry that it was him and Iggy who broke the bed” Mandy explains “and he took the whoopin for it” “then another one from Iggy cause I got him in trouble too” Mickey chuckles “never told him why” “You held my hand that whole rest of the night” Mandy recalls “well yeah” Mickey mutters “I needed it too” 

Ian’s in tears now kissing Mickey’s temple and rubbing Mandy’s shoulder as he hugs them both close “my poor babies, you’re both so strong, I’m proud of you ” both Mandy and Mickey blush, not used to the compliment. They’re all quiet for a minute before Mickey whispers “you guys wanna finish the karate kid?” Both Ian and Mandy chuckle, nodding and making themselves comfortable as Mickey grabs the remote and starts the movie again. 

By the time it’s over, it’s after 3 and Mickey is half asleep again reclined in Ian’s lap “think it’s time for bed” he chuckles, smoothing Mickey’s hair back and patting his chest as he kisses his forehead. His husband nods groggily, pulling himself up.

“Think I’m gonna crash out here” Mandy says, grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch and settling in “love you guys”. “We love you too” Ian tells her, Mickey nodding in agreement as they say their good nights before they head to their room. 

Mickey is asleep about the minute his head hits the pillow, Ian not far behind him where he lays curled up to his back. About 20 minutes later the door opens softly and Mandy sticks her head in, making Ian open an eye and grin sleepily when he sees her. “Room for me?” She whispers. 

Ian rolls onto his back, gently turning Mickey over with him and settling him back down against his chest, pressing kisses to his forehead and shushing him softly when he grumbles and curls closer. 

He pats the spot next to him and raises his arm for Mandy who comes over and curls up to his other side, laying her head on his chest beside Mickey’s and closing her eyes. Ian kisses her forehead too before leaning his lips back against Mickey’s hair and finally settling down to sleep.


	8. Gypsy Road

That next Friday evening, Ian and Mickey find themselves back on Dahlia’s couch, waiting for her to finish up a phone call in the next room. “You gonna tell her?” Ian asks casually, playing with Mickey’s fingers where they rest against his own leg. 

“Probably” Mickey mumbles back, watching their hands move “if I don’t you will right?” Ian’s brow furrows “only if you want me to” he says, reaching out for Mickey’s chin and lifting it to make their eyes meet “This is your truth babe, not mine, we do it your way ok?” 

Mickey stares back at him, wondering how he got lucky enough to have such a supportive partner in life “Ok” he nods, leaning in to kiss Ian’s lips quickly as Dahlia re-enters the room. “Sorry about that” she chuckles, plopping herself down in a chair across from them “what did I miss? What’s been going on?” 

“A fuck ton” Mickey grumbles. Ian smiles at him lovingly, squeezing his hand before he turns to Dahlia “he’s been doing great with talking about things, we got a lot of memories out, good and bad” “That’s great!” Dahlia grins at Mickey “anything you wanna share?” 

The Milkovich man furrows his brow, turning to Ian who smiles quietly back at him, letting him decide for himself just like he said he would. “Yeah” Mickey says, still looking at his husband for another moment before he turns back to her

“I uh...I was molested, when I was about 8 and then again when I was 10, that’s what we know so far anyway, but I think that’s it, at least I fuckin hope so...I guess I blocked it out cause it’s all come back in the last week or so, so we’ve just been fuckin dealin with it” 

“That’s...” Dahlia pauses, blowing out a breath “incredible actually, if I’m being honest. There are people who take years to come to those kind of conclusions and even longer to accept them. You’re a therapeutic bad ass, which is no surprise since you’re a regular bad ass too” She and Ian chuckle as Mickey blushes, taking this as more a compliment than just about anything else she could say. 

“So what do we know about these situations?” She asks, getting right to the point as always “how did they come up and what can you tell me?” 

“Well first I had a nightmare” Mickey explains “that I just got one of those feelings was more than a dream. Then we got in a fight with my sister and she said some shit that made me remember it was my dads bitch girlfriend that messed with me, when I was 10 that is, and then, when we were makin up with my sister, she helped me remember that my dads friend also did shit to both of us when she was 6 and I was 8” 

“Together?” Dahlia asks, and Mickey nods, leaning against Ian who puts his arm tight around his shoulders, kissing the side of his head. “That’s heavy” Dahlia admits “but it doesn’t surprise me, kids go through this more often than anyone thinks, often in pairs, it’s disgustingly common unfortunately, and with your upbringing? The chances skyrocket, You guys were sitting ducks” 

“Don’t know if that makes me feel better or worse” Mickey admits with a dark chuckle, making Ian squeeze him a little tighter. “Have you discussed the details of what happened? You know, gone over it play by play?”

“Sort of, I mean, what happened with my sister yeah cause she helped me explain it to him” Mickey gestures to Ian before continuing “but the other one...well it was just me so I wouldn’t know where in the fuck to start with that, not even sure I want to” “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do” Ian reminds him, patting his hand. 

“of course you don’t” Dahlia agrees, “it’s a personal process and it may take some time, but I can promise you that it needs to come out at some point, like I said before, you’re going to face a lot more issues until it does” 

Mickey is quiet for a moment, taking this in “is there any way to make me do it?” He asks “Or speed it along? I’m not against it really I guess, I just, don’t know how to fuckin start” Dahlia chuckles at his impatience, proud of his eagerness to get his mental health on track.

“Well you don’t wanna force yourself into something you’re not ready for, that’s never good, but if you need help along the way there is one thing we could do” “what?” Mickey asks. Dahlia studies him, knowing he won’t like what she is about to suggest “have you ever been hypnotized?” She asks. 

Mickey stares at her blankly for a beat, laughing when he realizes she’s serious. “What like the, look into my eyes, you are getting sleepy crap? That some fuckin gypsy trick or what?” 

Dahlia narrows her eyes at him “watch yourself kid” she teases “or this gypsy might have to curse you” “it’s not a trick, at least not when it’s done right. Hypnotherapy actually works, a lot of trained therapists use it, especially on patients with PTSD, it allows the subconscious to come forward and release trauma it’s been shielding the mind from, it’s actually pretty amazing” 

Mickey chews on his lip “what would I have to do?” He asks “Not a lot” Dahlia tells him “besides lie there and let your memory flow, and let me talk you through it” Mickey looks at Ian, who smiles back at him, rubbing his back “could he stay?” Mickey asks, not taking his eyes off his husband.

“Of course” Dahlia says “I wouldn’t dream of having him leave, you can put him wherever you want” Mickey is silent for a moment, thinking it over. “Fuck it” he says finally “let’s do it” 

“Alright!” Dahlia exclaims, shocked and enthused as she readjusts herself in her chair “lie down and make yourself comfortable” Mickey lays flat on his back as Ian moves himself down to kneel on the floor beside the couch, grasping Mickey’s hand tightly between both of his and kissing it.

“I’m right here ok?” he tells him, his eyes showing all the support Mickey needs. Mickey stares back at him, fear evident in his own eyes, along with just a sliver of hope that this might actually work. He nods, making Ian give him a peaceful smile and lean in to kiss his forehead and then lips before they both turn to Dahlia, waiting for the next direction. 

“Let’s begin” she says, her voice calm and even “I want you to close your eyes and relax your body, can you do that for me Mickey?” And Mickey nods, tightening his hand around Ian’s who strokes his thumb over the back of his own.

“Deep breaths, In through your nose, out through your mouth, I want you to let all of the tension in your muscles go” Dahlia pauses, letting him relax for a while before she continues “I want you to remember that you’re in a controlled environment, I’m here, Ian’s here, nothing you re-experience can hurt you, you are totally and completely safe...Now, when I clap my hands, we’re going to go back in your memory, it doesn’t have to happen right away, you can take as long as you need to form it and experience it, but when I clap my hands again, it’ll be over, ok?” Mickey nods again, biting his lip in concentration. 

Ian is pleasantly surprised at how seriously his usually sarcastic husband is taking the whole thing, his dark brows are completed relaxed as he breathes in and out just the way Dahlia told him to do, his hand still clasped between Ian’s own. 

“Alright, here we go” Dahlia says, and she claps three times, preparing to dive into the past. “Now Mickey I want you to take us back to when this happened, where are you?” “My room” Mickey says, his voice barely above a whisper “can you tell me what you see?” Dahlia asks. 

“Yeah...” Mickey says, pausing to let the image flow “it’s my same room but it’s set up the old way, Colin and Iggy are still sharing it too, I can see their bunk beds in the corner” “That’s good” Dahlia tells him “do you know what time of day it is? Is it dark or light?” 

“Dark” Mickey tells her “it’s nighttime, but I’m the only one in there, my brothers aren’t home” “can you hear anything?” she asks “TV in the living room” Mickey says “it’s always on” “smell anything?” Dahlia asks Mickey pauses, scrunching up his nose “laundry, like, dirty socks? And something else...”

“What is it?” Dahlia asks “do you know?” “It’s flowery” Mickey whispers hoarsely, making Ian and Dahlia exchange a look of confusion “sweet, too sweet, it’s...” his face contorts in a grimace suddenly and he squeezes Ian’s hand tightly as his breathing begins to hitch “its her! she’s coming! She’s gonna hurt me again!” Mickey yells, beginning to cry and thrash “Somebody help me please! I don’t want it I don’t want it!” He shoots up just as Dahlia claps her hands, colliding with Ian whose already got his arms open for him, grabbing him in a tight embrace and pulling him down from the couch into his lap.

Mickey cries into his chest, clinging to Ian with all his strength and letting out another round of broken sobs as they both notice the warmth between them indicating that he’s wet himself. “It’s ok, you’re ok baby, I got you” Ian soothes into his ear “I’m here, right here, you’re safe I promise, accidents happen, it cleans up ok? I’ll clean it up, don’t worry about it, everythings gonna be alright sweetie, just breathe”

Dahlia climbs down from her chair silently, walking on her knees over to where the couple is seated on the ground and crouching there beside them. “Mickey” she says softly “sweetheart can you look at me please?” Mickey shakes his head, completely mortified by this whole situation, he burrows up further into Ian’s neck as his husband rubs his back and rocks him softly “c’mon love, it’s ok” he encourages softly “she’s not mad at you” 

“Not at all” Dahlia tells him “please don’t worry about the couch ok? Either of you? I’ll clean it up, god knows worse things have happened to it” Ian chuckles at that, shifting Mickey a little higher in his lap as he finally takes a deep breath and turns his face towards Dahlia, not meeting her eyes. She smiles softly, reaching out to lift his chin and wipe his tears with her thumbs. 

“I’m proud of you kid, you took that head on, you’re a tough fucker...Strong, I admire you for it, you’ve got balls and that’s why you’re gonna overcome this. Hypnosis doesn’t work for everyone ok? You’re braver than most for even trying it. I want you to go home and relax now, get some rest, you worked hard today, you deserve it” she looks up at Ian as she says “maybe it’s time you two had that drink”. 

Ian smiles softly, nodding as he places a tender kiss on the top of Mickey’s head. “You ready to go home tough guy?” Ian asks, rubbing a hand down the back of his head. Mickey nods shakily, letting Ian help him to his feet as Dahlia rises with them. 

Ian takes off the flannel he has on and wraps it around Mickey’s waist, tying it at his hip so the front and back of his pants are covered for the trip home. Mickey shocks them both when he reaches out to embrace his therapist, hugging her tightly and nearly bringing tears to her eyes as she hugs him back just as tight. 

“Thank you” he whispers, making her smile “you’ve got nothing to thank me for, you did all the hard work” she says, pulling back and gripping his shoulders to fix him with a look “You rest ok? And don’t you dare beat yourself up, that’s an order and Ian’s gonna hold you to it”.

“Aye aye captain” Mickey snarks, saluting her and making them both laugh as Ian leans in to hug her next. “Thank you” he says as well, meaning it in a totally different light than Mickey. “Don’t mention it” she says with a soft smile “y’all take care” 

 

They walk in comfortable silence back to the El, Mickey keeping Ian’s hand held tightly in his own as they make their way onto the train and settle into a pair of seats. Mickey leans his head on Ian’s shoulder, who wraps him arm around his chest and holds him close, kissing his hair. 

“I want this shit out of me, Gallagher” Mickey says finally “Tonight. Don’t wanna have pissed myself today for nothin” Ian turns him slightly to look at his face, cupping it gently and studying it, making sure he’s not over pressuring himself, he can tell by the look in his eyes that he isn’t, this poor man of his is just fucking done. 

“Ok” he says after a moment “We’ll get you there ok? It’ll come when it’s supposed to, we’ll have a drink like she said, fuck it maybe a couple drinks, and we’ll make it happen, together” “Together” Mickey echos him, resting his head back down on Ian’s shoulder for the ride home.


	9. The Truth Always Comes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning! This is a bit intense!

When they get home, Mickey goes straight for the kitchen, not even bothering to change his pants before he gets down the whiskey and a glass, pouring himself a generous shot. 

Ian follows after him, making Svetlana glance up from where she sits on the couch, Yevgeny already down for the night with his head in her lap. She looks after them curiously, noticing the flannel around Mickey’s waist and his immediate B line for the booze, then shrugs, turning back to the TV. 

“Pour me one too” Ian says, getting down another glass for Mickey to fill and raising it when he does. “To you, my badass” he says, clinking their shots together before they throw them back and Mickey pours himself another one, knowing that Ian is done drinking for the night. 

Four shots later, Mickey finally sets the glass down and wipes his mouth, looking up at Ian with an already hazy expression. “Shower?” Ian asks and Mickey nods, letting his husband lead him by the hand into their room and then bathroom, starting the hot water before he turns back to Mickey, who has a bashful look in his glossy eyes. 

“What is it?” Ian asks, not used to him being shy in the least. “Can we take a bath instead?” Mickey asks him quietly, reaching down for Ian’s fingers to play with, not meeting his gaze. “Of course Mick” Ian says, chuckling softly, turning back to switch the tap over before he sits down on the edge of the tub and pulls Mickey down to sit on his lap. 

Ian cups his face tenderly, stroking a thumb along his cheekbone as he stares intently into his eyes. “I want you to listen to me very carefully ok? I don’t care what happens tonight. I don’t care if you piss, shit, puke, cry, scream, yell, throw a fit, whatever. You do what you have to do ok? It doesn’t matter, I’m gonna be right here taking care of you, no matter what”

“I hope I don’t do any of those things” Mickey grumbles “but aight”. Ian laughs, gripping his chin and pressing their lips together before he reaches down to untie the flannel from Mickey’s waste, tossing it aside and lifting off his shirt. 

The ex thug stands so his husband can take down his jeans and underwear. Mickey cringes at the sight of them, turning his face away from the visible stains. “Still pretty fucked up about that” he admits quietly. “Don’t be Baby” Ian tells him gently, tossing the rest of the clothes aside and reaching out to pull him closer by the hips “It was a completely physical reaction, you had no control over it, Dahlia knows that and so do I” 

Mickey pouts his lip slightly with a shrug. “You’re not allowed to beat yourself up remember?” Ian tells him “Don’t make me spank you” Mickey can’t help but giggle at that as Ian pats his behind playfully, laughing too as he says “ Get your ass in the tub, Mister” 

Ian strips himself down quickly as Mickey gets in, stepping in behind him as usual and holding the smaller man between his long legs. When the tub is full Mickey leans forward and turns the faucet off before settling back against Ian again, who rubs up his arms and over his chest, kissing at his neck and resting his lips there. 

“So whats on the agenda huh tough guy?” Ian asks after a moment “You get whatever you want tonight, you know” Mickey thinks about this for a moment, resting his head back on Ian’s shoulder so their cheeks touch “can you just love on me n stuff?” He asks after a moment “I wanna fuck but, get there slow?”

“Of course babe” Ian says softly, rubbing their cheeks together “you tell me where you need to be and I’ll make it happen, no sweat” Mickey smiles, turning his face back slightly to meet their mouths in a lingering kiss, “thanks Daddy” he murmurs into Ian’s mouth, pressing peck after peck into his lips before they settle back again. 

“Should I put some lotion on you?” Ian suggests “We could smoke and I’ll rub you down? Help your body relax?” Mickey groans in approval and nods, arching against Ian “wash me up first though?” He says with a yawn “Feel gross” “Spoiled brat ” Ian chuckles, grabbing the 3 in 1 soap and pouring some into his hands “anything for you my love” 

Ian holds Mickey close to his body, making his eyes close in ecstasy as he massages his fingers into his scalp, kissing up his neck and behind his ear.

Ian moves south, reaching out to rub over Mickey’s nipples with his finger tips as he washes his armpits, pouring hot handfuls of water over his skin to rinse him as he kisses at the side of his head. He keeps moving his hands down, rubbing all over Mickey’s chest and belly and working down to his thighs and crotch, massaging up between the folds of his skin to make sure Mickey feels extra clean there considering the events of the day. 

The Milkovich in question practically purrs at the attention, curling his legs in and leaning forward onto his belly in front of Ian. He dunks his head to rinse it and then arches his back, perfectly round cheeks rising up from the water and making his husband drool at the sight of them. Ian can’t help but run his soapy hands all over the thick wet flesh, squeezing both pale globes so that they jiggle under his palms. 

Mickey smiles and shifts back into the touch, pressing his lips against the edge of the tub as Ian finishes washing his backside clean for him and keeps smoothing soap up his hips to his shoulders. He scoops up water and pours it down Mickey’s spine, watching it run down his crack and rinse away the bubbles.

“Can you prep me now?” Mickey asks “make things go smoother later?” “Mmm with pleasure” Ian says with a smirk, murmuring “C’mere” as he kisses down Mickey’s lower back to his tail bone. He lowers himself further into the warm water, gripping both slippery wet cheeks again and leaning in to give a soft love bite to each one. 

Mickey can’t help but keen, reaching up to grip the edge of the tub for support as Ian mouths all over his wet skin. He laps up the condensation that pools where the swell of Mickey’s rump meets the crease of his thighs before spreading him gently and beginning to suck laving kisses over his entrance, thrusting into it tenderly with his tongue. 

“Oh...” Mickey breathes, making Ian smile against his skin. “You want my fingers baby?” He hums into him and Mickey nods, gasping softly again as Ian rubs over his hole, massaging into it gently with his thumb and forefinger. He gathers tub water in his mouth and lets it trickle down from his lips over Mickey’s rim, drawing another breathy moan from his love. 

“Atta boy” Ian soothes, rubbing his free hand up the small of Mickey’s back as he sinks down on the digits “I gotcha, Daddy’s here” “‘M ready” Mickey huffs “‘M ready let’s, get out” Ian nods and leans up to kiss the back of his neck before he stands up behind him, pulling the stop and helping his wobbly husband to his feet. He grabs two towels, tucking one around his waist and wrapping the other around Mickey, rubbing him down with it before he leads him to their bed. 

Ian sits him down then and takes his towel off, drying Mickey’s messy black hair so it sticks out in every direction, making Ian grin. He moves then to light a candle as Mickey lights them a joint. He gives Ian a funny look, to which Ian shrugs and says “ambiance”. 

Mickey shakes his head, smiling softly and chuckling “you’re so cute” under his breath as he takes a long drag and passes the joint to Ian. The redhead takes it, scooting closer to place a kiss on Mickey’s cheek and murmur “you’re cuter” in his ear before he takes a pull of his own. 

They smoke in comfortable silence for a while, when the joint is down to its last hit, Mickey offers it to Ian, who shakes his head. “You take it tough guy” he says “tonight’s your night” Mickey smiles his thanks, dragging long and slow as Ian rubs a hand down the back of his head. “There we go” he says with a grin, moving to get the lotion and settle in behind Mickey as he puts the joint out in the ashtray. 

Ian frames Mickey’s body with his own, squirting a ton of lotion into his palms and tossing the bottle to the side before he begins spreading it across Mickey’s chest, working over each muscle and stopping to circle each nipple tenderly. “Let’s relax this beautiful body huh?” Ian says into Mickey’s ear “Daddy’s got you, I’m right here, gonna keep you safe, make you feel so good”

Mickey melts into him, closing his eyes and letting himself go completely lax in Ian’s arms as his husband keeps rubbing him down and kissing along the line of his shoulder and neck. Ian gently lays Mickey forward on his belly after a moment, kissing behind his ear as he massages his shoulders and down his back. 

“I love you” Ian hums softly into it “Daddy loves you so much, Mikhailo, you’re my sweet perfect boy and you deserve nothing but the best, nothing but kisses and cuddles and that’s what you’re gonna get ok? You tell Daddy what you want and it’s yours, my love” 

“love you too Daddy” Mickey sighs contentedly, letting Ian continue to rub the lotion down his back and butt to his legs. He works the tension from the back of each thigh and calve, massaging each foot before he works his way back up again. “You want some kisses, sweet boy?” Ian whispers in Mickey’s ear as he smooths his hair back “would that make you feel good?”

The Milkovich man nods, far too comfortable to say much else for the moment as Ian works his body down again, trailing his lips over every square inch of bare skin. Ian places a kiss on each cheek of Mickey’s backside before he flips him over gently and kisses down the front side of his body, stopping to bob on his cock. Mickey relaxes into the feeling for a moment, then winces suddenly, covering his face with his hands and letting out a distressed whimper. 

Ian stops immediately, coming up to face him again and pressing their foreheads together, gently removing Mickey’s hands from his face. “Alright ok, none of that, I got it, I’m sorry sweetie, I didn’t know, Daddy’s got you, I’m right here” he soothes, kissing away the tears that begin to fall down his husband’s cheeks “What is it huh?” Ian asks, rubbing their noses together as he strokes his cheek “Did you remember something?” 

Mickey nods through his tears, not quite ready to speak the words out loud. “Wanna suck you” he whimpers instead, pushing up on Ian gently. “Ok tough guy” Ian complies, shifting back to sit against the headboard as Mickey lays down on his tummy between his legs, closing his eyes and taking up Ian’s cock like a pacifier. 

Ian cups his cheek, running his fingers through Mickey’s hair and praising him softly as he suckles like a babe. “There we go, good boy, feels amazing, that’s my sweet baby, you take Daddy’s cock however you want ok? Suck it all night if it makes you feel good, It’s all yours my love, no one else’s, you go right ahead, I’m right here” 

Mickey sucks Ian for a long time, bobbing and slurping and seeming to take his strength from there. After a while he pops off, panting for breath as he crawls up into Ian’s waiting arms. He sits himself into his husband’s lap, Ian’s hard shaft pressed against the cleft of his ass as Mickey rests his head on his shoulder. 

Ian holds him close, rubbing his back and kissing the side of his face. “Can you just hold me for a little?” Mickey whispers “don’t put it in yet ok? Please, I wanna stay here” 

“Of course sweetheart” Ian coos “if you need to stay right here this is where we stay, this is about you right now, nothing else matters ok? Your body is sacred baby, it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, I love it, and I respect it, because I respect you, you’re the love of my life, Mick. I’m so lucky that I get to be the one that touches you, I would never do anything to hurt you, I won’t put it in unless you tell me to, I promise, I’m never gonna push you to do anything that you don’t wanna do” 

“Thanks” Mickey squeaks, resting his forehead against Ian’s collar bone “can you, you know?” Ian smiles and nods, rubbing a hand over his bottom and patting it gently, making a soft pattern for him to relax into. Mickey clenches his eyes shut and takes a deep breath, finally allowing the memory to flow as the tears flow down his cheeks. 

He clings tightly to his husband who holds him back just as tight, rocking him and shushing softly as he continues to rub and pat him, smoothing up his back and back down over his behind again. 

“It was her perfume” he hisses in a terrified whisper “we could always smell her coming because of it, but this time, I was alone. She came into my room, told me...” Mickey clenches his eyes shut tighter, letting out a choked sob into Ian’s neck as his husband cradles him closer and whispers “it’s ok honey, let it out, it’s ok” 

Mickey sniffs and continues “told me she wanted to see if I had a tiny prick like Terry’s, and that, she’d tell him I was a little faggot if I told so...” he begins to sob harder as the truth finally pours out “She took it out, and she laughed and said it was even tinier, then she grabbed me and put me in her mouth, made me touch her pussy and her tits, and - put my mouth on em, I was so fuckin scared, I didn’t want to Ian I didn’t want to!” 

Mickey begins to wail uncontrollably in Ian’s arms as his husband holds him tight and rocks him, shushing and cooing “ssshh oh baby, it’s alright now my Mickey, my baby, it’s ok, you’re safe, no ones gonna hurt you anymore, Daddy’s here love, no ones gonna hurt you ” as his own eyes fill with tears. 

Mickey sits up suddenly as if in a daze, lowering himself onto Ian’s cock and beginning to bounce on it as he continues to sob, pressing their faces close so their tears spill together. Ian doesn’t hesitate to push back holding Mickey’s hips and thrusting up into him, looking deep into his eyes as he coos “I got you baby, Daddys got you! Cum for me beautiful boy!” 

Mickey wails as he pounds down onto him, slamming his lips to Ian’s and cumming hard between them with a broken cry. He collapses into the redhead whose less than a fraction of a second behind him. Mickey continues to cry as Ian keeps cradling and soothing him. “You did it!” Ian tells him, holding his face and wiping at the endless stream of tears “I’m so proud of you!” 

“I did it” Mickey repeats, eyes wide, the shock of the fact almost too much for him to process in such a raw and fragile state of mind. “C’mere” Ian whispers, laying Mickey flat on his chest with his head over his heart and petting his hair as he peppers his forehead with kisses “it’s alright, it’s alright, just breathe baby, just breathe” and Mickey does, matching the beat of Ian’s heart until he falls into a dead sleep.


	10. The Princess Bride

Ian awakes early the next day to find Mickey still fast asleep on his chest exactly the way he passed out the night before. He smiles softly, watching him until late morning when the Milkovich finally stirs and opens one sleepy eye, looking up into Ian’s smiling face. 

“Watchin me sleep again Gallagher?” He grumbles hoarsely, making Ian grin. “Mhm” he nods unabashed, running a hand down Mickey’s face and placing a kiss on his upturned temple “good morning sleeping beauty” 

“fuck off ” Mickey chuckles back, sitting up and stretching before he looks down to realize that he’s still fully seated on Ian’s now limp cock. 

“You didn’t fuckin pull out?!” He asks, shocked since this isn’t something they do but once in a blue moon, seeing as how Ian’s size would stretch Mickey out all night and hurt him in the morning. “I didn’t wanna wake you” Ian admits “you crashed so hard I figured I should just let you be” “well shit” Mickey murmurs, huffing a breath before he lifts himself off with a visible wince. 

“I’m sorry baby” Ian coos, reaching back to stroke his behind softly. “Is it tender?” he asks, gripping it gently to support his husband’s weight and ease him down to sit on his waist. “A little” Mickey admits “kinda sore all over, don’t know why, we didn’t even fuck that hard did we?” Ian smiles sadly “it’s the trauma Mick, it takes its toll on your body just as much as your mind remember?” 

Mickey nods at this “more worried about your load dryin up in me” he mutters “Gonna be a pain in the ass to get out, literally” “Don’t worry I’ll help you” Ian assures him, giving his backside a gentle pat. “Thanks” Mickey blushes, laying back down flat on Ian’s chest as his lover kisses his hair and rubs a hand down his back. 

Mickey settles into the touch, closing his eyes and nuzzling Ian’s pec. “You wanna go back to sleep for a while?” Ian asks and he nods, drifting off again quickly. 

The boys snooze and snuggle the rest of the morning away, it’s not until about noon that Mickey finally yawns and says “ok, Im fuckin sticky, let’s go” Ian nods, getting up and following Mickey into the bathroom. 

Once they’re under the stream of the shower, Ian bends him over and spreads his cheeks to assess the damage. Thankfully there’s no tearing, only raw skin, irritated from being stretched for so long. “Not too bad babe” Ian comforts him, grabbing a washcloth thats hanging over the faucet and laying it over two of his fingers, making sure it’s sopping wet “gonna clean you up ok?” 

Mickey nods, hissing as Ian gently slips the covered digits into his sensitive opening “I know love” he soothes, rubbing his free hand up his husband’s back as he carefully works the gunk from inside him, letting it fall to the shower floor and sail down the drain in bits.

“Done” Ian says finally, kissing his tailbone in apology before he stands up. “Thanks” Mickey says in almost a whisper as Ian wraps his arms around him and kisses his cheek. “Anytime” he tells him softly, moving his lips down to his shoulder and placing a kiss there too “let’s clean up the rest of us now yeah?” Ian asks And Mickey nods, grabbing the soap and turning around to start on Ian’s chest. 

When they’re all washed up, they get out and dry off before they head back to bed. Ian grabs the Neosporin on the way, making Mickey turn to give him a questioning look. “I can do that part myself” he insists when he realizes what it’s for, but Ian just rolls his eyes and pushes him gently down over the bedside on his belly. 

“Be still Mikhailo” he says sternly when Mickey wriggles in protest, spreading his cheek aside and applying the ointment over his hole with a finger before the ex con can voice another complaint. 

He grabs some boxers from a nearby drawer and shimmies them up his husband’s legs, pulling the elastic over his rump and giving it a pat “there we go” he says “don’t want it rubbing off of you” Mickey grumbles incoherently as he crawls up the bed to his spot, making Ian smirk and crawl after him. 

He tackles him down on his side, wrapping his arms tightly around Mickey and giving him a rough kiss on the cheek. “Why do you gotta fight me on that huh tough guy? Don’t grouch, Just settle down and let Daddy look after you” Mickey pouts his lips back for a kiss, making Ian smirk and give it to him. “That’s better” he chuckles softly, smoothing back his hair “now go back to sleep” 

When evening comes around, Mickey decides that he’s feeling strong enough to go out and join Svetlana and Yevgeny for dinner. Ian cooks spaghetti for the four of them, while Svetlana makes a salad to go with it and Mickey plays Pac-Man with his son. 

Yev sits in his lap and holds the controller, he’s just gotten to the point that he’s really learning to operate video games himself and both Mickey and Ian can’t wait to play more of them with him. “DIE GHOSTS DIE!” He screeches, making all three of his parents laugh at his intensity. 

When dinners ready they all sit down to eat. Mickey carries the little boy over to the table like a football under his arm, making him shriek with laughter before he plops him down on his seat, ruffling his blonde hair as Ian makes his plate, cutting up the noodles for him. 

Mickey feels guilty for any length of time he has to spend away from Yevgeny, even if it’s just a day or night, and always tries to make up for it by spoiling him with extra playtime. 

“I want to move rooms tomorrow” Svetlana announces, making both Mickey and Ian nod in agreement, figuring it’s a good time. “You get to have your own room like a big boy Yevy!” Ian tells the 4 year old, making him beam around a mouthful of spaghetti. 

Ian and Mickey are the ones to bathe Yev tonight and put him to bed, tucking him in with two stories and a dozen kisses before he finally drifts off to the land of dreams. 

“I will sleep early too” Lana tells them, meeting them in the doorway as they creep out of the room. “We must get up early”. Mickey and Ian bid her good night before they look at each other questioningly. After sleeping almost all day, there’s no way they’re ready for bed yet. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Mickey asks and Ian nods, smiling and leading him to the couch by the hand, sitting him down. “What do you wanna watch? Ian asks, making his way over to their stack of DVDS and squatting as he begins to sort through them. “The Princess Bride” Mickey tells him, not even having to think about it. 

Ian gives him a funny smile, not expecting that answer in the least, but having no qualms about it either, as it’s one he’s been meaning to show Yevgeny. “As you wish” he says with a wink, locating the disc and popping it into the player. 

He makes his way back over the couch, laying down behind Mickey and cuddling up to him. “You like this one?” He asks and Mickey nods, snuggling back in his arms. “Me too” Ian says softly, quieting down as the film begins. 

They watch through the movie with no interruptions, laughing at the funny parts and cuddling closer during the action, but at the last kiss, Mickey bursts into tears, startling Ian who sits up and pulls him into his lap, hugging him tightly. “Hey hey, whatsamatter baby?” He coos, cupping Mickey’s face in his hands “what made my honey sad huh? What’s goin on?” 

“M’not, sad really” Mickey sputters, trying to regain composure as Ian catches his tears and brushes them away, replacing them with kisses under the wells of his eyes. “It’s just...I used to watch this with my mom sometimes. She’d play it for Mandy, and my brothers would always talk shit and say it was a girly movie, so when they were around I pretended I thought it was girly too but, sometimes she’d put it on and we’d watch it just her and me, and I wouldn’t say anything, but I think she knew deep down I liked it too, cause it made us both happy” 

Ian smiles softly “you miss her don’t you?” He asks and Mickey nods, breaking down again as he buries his face in Ian’s chest. His husband hugs him tight, rubbing his back and kissing his temple before resting his cheek on the top of Mickey’s head. 

“It’s alright to miss her Mick” he says softly “I miss mine sometimes too, even after everything, she’s still your mom y’know? nothing can change that” “yeah” Mickey sniffs in agreement. They’re quiet for a minute before Mickey turns his face up to look at Ian, resting his chin on his sternum as Ian strokes his hands softly down his face. 

“Thanks for understanding” he whispers, making the redheads heart melt “of course sweetie” he whispers back, pressing their lips together in a sweet lingering kiss, foreheads resting together tenderly. “Let’s go to bed now huh? Sounds to me like we’re all getting up early” 

“yeah” Mickey chuckles, wiping his nose and getting up “mother Russia’s gonna Stalingrad us all” Ian laughs, taking him by the hand and leading him to their room.


	11. Photographs

And Stalingrad them she does. When the sun rises, Svetlana rises with it, marching into the couple’s room to drag them out of bed. “Up!” She cries, clapping her hands together and making her way over to the window to throw open the curtains. 

“What the fuck?!” Mickey groans, squinting angrily against the light and throwing the covers over his head. Ian yawns and sits up, stretching and cracking his back before he turns towards his much less cooperative husband with a smirk. “C’mon Mick” he chuckles, rubbing at the lump that hides him from view “we agreed to this, let’s go” 

“Fuck off” comes Mickey’s muffled response, making Ian roll his eyes and crawl in after him, wrapping his arms around him from behind and smacking a kiss on his sleepy cheek. “Time to get up, tough guy” Ian murmurs softly, rubbing his lips along Mickey’s shoulder bone as his hand stroke up his side and belly. Mickey whines in response, cuddling back into him and brushing their cheeks together.

“I know baby” Ian coos “I know you like your lazy sunday mornings but we got no choice ok? It’s for Yev, so be a good boy for Daddy and get your ass up before I have to spank it” Mickey whimpers again and turns over in Ian’s arms, burying his face into his neck and peppering it with kisses as he locks his legs around his lover’s waist. Mickey’s warmth and his sweet morning smell tempt Ian to stay there just as the sly ex con intended them too. 

Svetlana, whose been standing over them, watching this exchange with her arms crossed and brow raised, is completely unimpressed. “No!” She snaps, grabbing the comforter and yanking it off of them both, breaking Ian from Mickey’s spell in the process.

Unlike the redhead, the hardcore Russian wears no rose colored glasses when it comes to her Milkovich men, and is no sucker for their endless stream of tricks. “Get up!” They both holler at Mickey, Ian landing a hard crack on his backside that finally makes him relent with a raised middle finger and an angry huff. 

“Sorry babe” Ian smirks, giving him a kiss, which he grumbles at but accepts anyways, letting Ian lead him to get dressed and ready for the day. 

Over the course of the morning, They move Mandy’s old bedroom set into front yard, moving Svetlana’s bed and furniture into their place. They move Yevgeny’s rocking chair over to where Lana’s bed stood previously. It’s decided that she and Kev and V (who left their girls with Carol for the day) will take the toddler thrift shopping with them, taking the van to find him a dresser and nightstand of his own and whatever else they can get their hands on for a decent price, or a five finger discount. 

Once they’re gone, Mickey and Ian stand on the porch together, gazing at the various bedroom pieces spread out between themselves and the front gate. “What should we do with all this shit?” Ian mutters “I doubt Mandy will want any of it, considering...” his eyes fall on the large crack in the wooden bed frame that he will never look at the same way again. 

“Let’s see if Molly wants it” Mickey says quietly, staring blankly ahead as he speaks “Kev told me she was workin the streets up in Milwaukee, she’s waitin tables at Patsy’s now with Mands, almost saved up enough to get her own place, she’s gonna need shit like this when she gets it” 

Ian smiles at him adoringly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and planting a big kiss on his face. “You’re the greatest you know that?” He tells Mickey “that’s something I love about you, you may talk big, but even with all the shit you been through, you still have room in your heart to give”

Mickey shrugs “Better than it goin to waste, like I told ya it’s not like I hate the kid, just cause I can’t live with her don’t mean she’s ever done shit to me personally, Mandy was right, it’s not her fault her mom was a fuckin bitch” 

Ian grins, hugging Mickey a little tighter and leaning against him, resting his head on his shoulder. “Let’s help Kev load it up when he gets back” Ian suggests “we can put it in the storage til she’s ready to take it” Mickey nods, both of them falling silent for a moment before he says decidedly “I think I’m ready to go through that soon, too” 

Ian lifts his head, looking intently at his husband with shock and pride in his eyes. “The storage?” He clarifies and Mickey nods, looking back him. “It’s been long enough, I think...I think it’s almost time” Ian breaks into a grin, kissing Mickey hard on the lips.

“I’m so proud of you” he tells him when they come up for air, trailing pecks from his lips up to the crown of his head. Ian leans back against the pillar of the porch, holding Mickey close and sinking his hands into his back pockets. 

Mickey rests his head against his collarbone in response, straddling his slightly bent thighs. They rest this way in comfortable silence for a while, both of them closing their eyes and taking in the peaceful moment. 

When the rest of the moving crew return, they’ve got a dresser for Yevgeny, along with a nightstand, a toy box, and a new vanity for Svetlana. They move everything into the bedrooms and load all of Mandy’s furniture into the van before it’s decided that the guys and Yev will take everything to the storage unit while Svet and V go out to round everybody up some lunch.

“I don’t wanna go out again!” Yevgeny whines, stomping his foot. “Somebody’s tired” Mickey coos, sweeping a hand through his messy curls. “Am not” Yev grumbles, leaning back against Mickey’s leg and pouting. “Oh yeah you are” Ian smiles, sharing a look with Lana as Mickey picks their son up, holding him against his chest. 

Yev rests his head on his father’s shoulder, cuddling into his neck. “You guys go ahead” he says, patting the little boy’s back and rubbing it “I’ll stay here with ‘em” Ian gives them both a kiss before following the others out the door. 

A few hours later, Kev drops Ian off at home, driving off again to pick up V And Svetlana who have called to say that they’ve bought more food than they can carry home. When Ian enters the house, he finds it silent, he figures Yevgeny and Mickey are probably sharing a father son snooze, but as he approaches the bedroom he can here soft voices, and when he reaches the doorway, his heart stops at what he sees. 

His two boys are awake on the bed, Yev sits perched in Mickey’s lap, surrounded by photographs from a very familiar box, the one Ian put aside a few years ago that’s full of pictures of the Milkovich children growing up. 

“Hi Daddy” Yev chirps excitedly when he looks up and sees Ian standing there. “Hi Daddy” Mickey echos with a smirk, patting the spot beside him as he murmurs “come sit”. Ian makes his way gingerly across the room, settling down at Mickey’s side, wrapping an arm around his back and peering over the collection of pictures with a grin. 

“Yevy found this box in the hall closet” Mickey explains “didn’t even know it was there, you do that?” Ian nods cautiously, not sure if Mickey will be upset, but the Milkovich man just smiles softly, gratitude evident in his blue eyes as he leans slightly into Ian’s shoulder, kissing it and and murmuring “thanks” 

Yev interrupts their moment then by plucking another photo from the box and holding it up “look at this one!” He exclaims, fascinated by this whole experience since his parents don’t talk much about the past, especially not around him. 

Ian and Mickey both lean in to focus on the photo, grinning at its content. A rusty pick up sits in front of the house, 7 children with dirty faces and matching grins are piled into the bed, the same mischievous glint in all of their eyes. Ian can pick out Mickey immediately, the smallest and dirtiest of the six boys, a dark haired little girl beside him that’s obviously Mandy. 

“Whose that?” Yev asks, pointing to the front of the truck, where Terry can be seen looking back out the driver side window with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. “That’s my dad, kid” Mickey tells him “remember I told you he was a bad guy?” Yev nods solemnly “Mama says he was a dick”

Both Ian and Mickey burst out laughing at that, not even able to correct him for the foul word since the statement is so pure and true. “From the mouths of babes” Ian chuckles, reaching for another picture. 

The next one makes Ian and Yev laugh out, while Mickey scowls and groans. Baby Mandy can be seen in the bathtub, no more than a year or so old, while a toddler sized Mickey stands outside it, holding onto the edge. He’s completely naked with his back to the camera, his face turned back towards it in a murderous glare, clearly furious that someone is taking his picture. 

“You’re nakey, Papa!” Yev howls, falling over in Mickey’s lap and grabbing his belly in laughter. “Look at that little baby booty!” Ian coos “still just as cute!” He adds as he leans in to kiss Mickey’s cheek, making him grumble “yeah yeah next picture” and grab for another. 

The next one shows Mickey a little older, and fully clothed to his relief. He’s outside somewhere surrounded by trees, Terry and the older Milkovich brothers can be seen walking ahead while Mickey, Mandy, and Iggy are turned back facing the camera. Iggy’s got each of his younger siblings head’s under an arm, the long limbs wrapped around their necks in what looks like a noogey-ing position. Mandy is laughing, while both Iggy and Mickey smirk, on the verge of laughter themselves. 

“That’s Uncle Iggy!” Yev points out immediately, and Mickey nods “yep, that one was one of Terry’s infamous camping trips, taught us all how to fish and hunt, man stuff” he chuckles sarcastically “except Mandy, she had to cook what we caught, when she got to go. This one wasn’t too bad though, didn’t catch nothin so we didn’t have to kill nothin, and Joey gave me my first...” 

Mickey pauses, eyeing his son warily and then gesturing to Ian over his head, holding his thumb and pointer finger up to his lips and tapping them together.  
“How old were you?” Ian chuckles, laughing aloud when Mickey shrugs and says “like 9”. 

The next picture that Yev pulls out takes Ian’s breath away. A pale, dark haired woman holds up a chubby infant, kissing his cheek as his tiny face scrunches up in a laugh. She is younger than Ian remembers her from around the neighborhood, the dark circles under her eyes much less prominent. She looks peaceful, nearly as cheerful as the little boy in her arms, who Ian immediately recognizes as his husband. 

“Is that me and aunt Mandy?” Yev asks, making Mickey smile. “No bud” he says softly “that’s me” he says, pointing to the baby “and that” he points to the woman, who really could be Mandy’s twin “is my mom, your grandma” Yevs eyes widen in awe, hes never had a proclaimed grandparent (besides Grandpa Frank who doesn’t count for much) 

“She’s so pretty!” He says, pulling at both his fathers heart strings “what happened to her Papa? Why’s she not around?” Mickey hugs his son closer in his arms, propping him up in his lap, his tone even gentler than usual “she passed away before you were born Bub, when Papa was still a kid” 

Yevgeny takes this information solemnly, thinking it over in manner that’s much too mature for his age “was she nice?” He asks, looking back at his father intently. Mickey chokes up at that, making Ian tighten his arm around him “very nice” he nods in confirmation “she would’ve loved you” he looks up at Ian, happy tears flowing down cheeks as he says “she would’ve loved you both” 

Ian’s heart melts, sharing words of love with his eyes as he leans in and kisses Mickey, putting his other arm around him to pull them both close. Mickey leans into him, resting his head against his love’s chest and hugging Yev tight, kissing the top of his head. The little boy snuggles back into both his fathers, holding onto the photo lovingly as he rests in their arms. 

“We should put this one in a frame” Ian suggests, “I know it’s the not the same as having her here, but at least we’ll always be able to see it and think of her” “yeah” Mickey nods, closing his eyes and letting his body relax completely into his family as he murmurs “let’s do that”


End file.
